1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging devices, and particularly to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera module often includes a substrate, a lens module and an image sensor. The lens module and the image sensor are mounted on the substrate. The lens module has an inner chamber receiving the image sensor therein. The lens module is configured for capturing an image facing the lens. Range of the camera module is limited, such that to capture an image outside the camera module range, the camera module must be relocated.